1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-controlling appliance for an inflatable product.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Inflatable beds are significantly lighter than traditional beds and may be used indoors or outdoors. When deflated, inflatable beds have a smaller volume, and thus are stowed and carried easily. Inflatable beds may used in the house for guests, in the office for taking a nap, outdoors for camping and the like.
Inflating and deflating appliances have been developed for inflatable beds and similar inflatable objects. The conventional inflating appliance comprises a pump, a pump switch and an inflating valve. When inflating, the pump switch is connected and the pump is operated to inflate the inflatable object. When the inflatable object is filled up with air, the pump switch is disconnected to shut down the pump. Then the inflating valve is closed. When deflating, the inflating valve is opened to allow the air to exhaust.
However, the conventional inflating appliance cannot determine the air pressure in the inflatable body. This may negatively impact safety.